stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2021 NASCAR Xfinity Series
Seasons }} The 2021 NASCAR Xfinity Series will be the 40th season of the Xfinity Series, sanctioned by NASCAR in the United States Teams and drivers Partial Schedule Chartered teams Teams Drivers Crew chiefs Manufacturers Schedule NASCAR announced the 2021 Xfinity Series schedule. Notes: * The June race at Iowa Speedway will not run in 2021, as Iowa's second race, will move to mid-July and will replace the July race at Kentucky Speedway, and will become a doubleheader weekend. * World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway replaces the July 17 race at New Hampshire Motor Speedway. (Gateway has never hosted a NASCAR Xfinity Series race prior to 2021.) The race will be called the M&M's 300. This was announced by a NASCAR Representative on December 15, 2019 on Twitter and announced by track officials on November 4, 2019. The NASCAR Xfinity Series will have their first race since 2010 at the track on Friday July 16, 2021, joining the inaugural Cup Series race, the Coke Zero Sugar 500. The NASCAR Gander RV & Outdoors Truck Series will open up the weekend with the iHeart Radio 200 presented by CK Power on Thursday July 15, 2021 and being the first out of three races during the weekend. * Eldora Speedway will be added to the 2021 schedule, (Eldora has never hosted a NASCAR Xfinity Series race prior to 2021). This will be held on Friday August 6, 2021, with the NASCAR Cup Series on Saturday August 7, 2021 and the NASCAR Gander RV & Outdoors Truck Series race on Wednesday August 4, 2021. * The Henry 180 at Road America will move to mid-September and will replace the Go Bowling 250 at Richmond Raceway, and be held as the final race of the NASCAR Xfinity Series "regular season". * The ToyotaCare 300 at Richmond Raceway will return to the 2021 schedule after a one-year hiatus and be the only race on the schedule. * The B&L Transport 170 at Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course moves up two weeks from 2020. * After being bought out by Rodger Penske, owner of Team Penske, on Monday November 4, 2019, Indianapolis Motor Speedway will remain on NASCAR’s Schedules for years and years to come. * Fairgrounds Speedway will make its return to the NASCAR schedule and replace the April 10 race at Bristol Motor Speedway. * New Hampshire Motor Speedway moves to the playoffs, replacing the September 25 race at Las Vegas Motor Speedway. * The NorthernTool.com 250 at Millwaukee Mile will return to the NASCAR Xfinity Series schedule and replace the CircuitCity.com 250 at Iowa Speedway (Milwaukee Mile has never hosted a NASCAR Xfinity Series race prior to 2021). * The NAPA Auto Parts 250 at Memphis International Raceway will replace the My Bariatric Solutions 300 at Texas Motor Speedway (Memphis has never hosted a NASCAR Xfinity Series race prior to 2021). * Dash 4 Cash races in bold. See Also * 2021 NASCAR Cup Series * 2021 NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series References